A veela's agony
by BeFeelinTheFuzzies
Summary: Tis another veela fic lol. Its a draco ron pairing. And it involves alot of angst. Manxman
1. Chapter 1

**A veela's agony**

Draco malfoy paced his bedroom floor worriedly. It was five minutes to midnight, five minutes until Draco came into his inheritance. You see Draco's mother was a veela, and so Draco was part veelian. This made him breath-takingly beautiful it also meant that somewhere out there was his mate. Draco had read lots about his heritage and knew very potently that if he did not find his mate and bond with them within a month he would surely die. Thankfully he was going back to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry where he was sure to find his mate. As Draco was pondering this a searing pain exploded in his back and he fell to the floor with a scream of agony, the last thing he remembered before he fainted was his mothers beautiful face.

**Several days later**

Ron awoke in the middle of the night a strange longing filling him. He rose from his bed and left his small pokey room to get a glass of water. As he entered the kitchen of the burrow he doubled over. The desperate longing that filled him spread throughout him, he felt as if his heart was being pulled out his chest. He looked at the clock on the wall, a minute past midnight he was now seventeen. Suddenly the intense agony left him and he was left sobbing on the floor. He was desperate to go back to Hogwarts suddenly, he sighed in relief that he would be back there soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A veela's agony**

As Draco entered the train station he was hit with the most delicious scent he had smelled in his entire life. His mate was near to him, he was desperate to ravish the being who smelt so scrumptious. His mother looked at him and shook her head "Draco I know your mate is near but could you calm yourself boy it is unrighteous to be aroused in public", his mother scolded him. " To be perfectly honest mother I couldn't care less how unrighteous it is and if you smelt how scrumptious my mate is I doubt you would either", Draco replied. Narcissa looked at her son shocked and then smiled when she watched him search for him mate, he looked like a meerkat she thought humorously. Suddenly Draco spotted him, the most beautiful red-head he had ever laid his eyes on. He was laughing with Harry Pothead and the mudblood. What was his mate doing with them disgusting wastes of merlins imagination? The pull of his mate's beauty was too strong and Draco launched himself onto a very shocked Ron Weasly.

**Ron's pov**

**Ron had woken up in a strange mood he was desperate to get to the train station for what he had no idea. But as a result he was ready within twenty, minutes and waiting impatiently by the door. His family had taken a stupidly long time getting ready and Hermione was just as agitated as him constantly sending a groggy Harry back upstairs to get things he had forgotten in his sleepy state. When they finally got to the train station Ron relaxed a little but felt the need to look for someone, when he turned round he found Malfoy staring at him, he felt a surge of belonging and quickly turned back round scared by his feelings. Harry made some remark about Malfoy and Ron laughed still confused about his feelings, until he felt someone twist him round and kiss him soundly on the lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A veela's agony**

Draco kissed his Ron trying to coax a reaction from the red-headed boy but Ron felt rigid underneath his roaming hands. Suddenly he felt two strong arms trying to pry him away from his mate. He felt rage fill every fibre of his being, how dare this person try and separate him and his property. Draco whipped round with Ron still in his arms and looked at the Weasly twins who looked just as angry as he did. "Get the fuck off our little brother now", George and Fred said in unison their voices deadly. Draco glared at them "How dare you try and separate me and my mate, unhand me now", Draco's voice dripped with anger and possessiveness. He could feel his anger turning into a pulsing bubble inside of him; it felt like a second heart. Suddenly it popped and Draco saw red. He ripped and slashed at the disgusting brats growling and screaming with pure rage. Until he heard Ron's voice scream "Get off my brothers you slimy bastard". After that everything went dark.

**Ron's pov**

Ron didn't know what to do one minute Malfoy was trying to kiss him the next he had whipped round and started arguing with Fred and George. He heard the deadly and possessive way Draco talked about him and what did he mean by mate? Also Ron was becoming painfully aware there was a large crowd gathered around them. All of these thoughts flew out his mind when Draco started changing into a large, scaly creature. Ron gasped and terror filled him Draco was a veela. A veela who looked set on killing his brothers. Ron felt agony and fear rip through him as he watched Draco scratching and biting at his poor brothers and letting out blood curdling screams. He screamed no over and over. But when he screamed "Get of my brothers you slimy bastard", Draco stopped immediately and sunk to the floor in his human form. Draco's mother rushed to him tears streaming down her face. Ron ran to his brother's blood was everywhere and all he could hear was screams.

**Draco's pov **

Draco awoke in the hospital wing confused and feeling as if his heart had been ripped out. He was disgusted in himself, his mate hated him. He was ugly and useless. At that moment he saw his mother and Madame Pomfrey rushing towards him. "Oh my dear you are awake, we feared you would sleep until your death came", his mother said chocked tears rolling down from her eyes. He looked at her and she saw his eyes she let out a cry of anguish and held him close. He did not respond to the touch but instead croaked "How are Fred and George". "They awoke just two day ago ", Madame Pomfrey answered her voice cold. "Ahh Draco you are awake I see", said the lofty voice of Professor Dumbledore. Draco turned to look at the old man through his broken eyes "yes Professor"? "I would like a word if you would be so kind" Dumbledore answered. "Of course sir". "Madame Pomfrey, Narcissa" Dumbledore bowed them away. "Draco I would like to you on the matter of your mate Mr. Ron Weasly" Draco flinched as he said Ron's name "I must inform you that he has convinced his brothers not to hold this bad luck against you although their hate is still very formidable as you can imagine Mr. Malfoy". Dumbledore paused. "However I must say that Ron has been visiting his brothers and you while you were both in the hospital wing", Draco's heart jumped "he has also asked me to give you this letter". At that Dumbledore then handed him a piece of folded parchment. "I bid you fare well Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore said. "Goodbye sir", replied Draco. Draco unfolded the parchment and read:

Dear Draco,

I am pained by what you did to my brothers

it has left them scared and angry. It took

alot to get them to forgive you and I am

still unsure why I did. But I write to you to propose

offer if you refrain from hurting anyone I will give our relationship

a try. If you promise to take it slowly and not be so possessive over

me, and not jump me every time you see me . When you leave

the hospital wing meet me on the 5th floor and I will show you are

rooms.

Ron


End file.
